Frenda Seivelun
Frenda Seivelun (フレンダ＝セイヴェルン Furenda Seiverun) is a character introduced in Toaru Majutsu no Index. Originally a minor character used to expand the growing mental breakdown of Mugino Shizuri and the destruction of the first incarnation of ITEM due to her betrayal, Frenda's character is later expanded in her appearance in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. An operative of the Academy City-based underground team called ITEM, she is one of the main combatants of the team, having incredible prowess in close-quarters combat, as well as expertise in traps and concealed weaponry. Her full name is revealed to be Frenda Seivelun, upon the introduction of her little sister by the name of Fremea Seivelun. Later, she is killed by the hands of Mugino Shizuri. Background Frenda Seivelun is a member of team ITEM. She is one of the main combatants of the team, though not having any apparent esper ability of her own, she makes up for it with her incredible prowess in close-combat, as well as expertise in traps and concealed weaponry. It is revealed that she has a little sister by the name Fremea Seivelun. She and ITEM's leader Mugino Shizuri have a sort of a master-servant relationship, with Frenda usually being scolded for her fits of unprofessionalism at work. Out of combat, she seems to enjoy talking about ordinary things girls her age would talk about, she also values her legs highly, saying that it is her pride as a woman. In battle, though, her moves can be difficult to read as her humorous remarks often serve as a diversion; this in turn, combined with her cunning style of combat, can prove to be a deadly combination. She is also somewhat vicious and blood-thirsty nature, indicating that she enjoys taking away the life of someone as if she was destined to end them. Appearance She is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is most often depicted with a black sailor top and a pleated skirt. She also wears a pair of pumps and dark-colored pantyhose. A dark-colored beret adorns her head. Personality She and ITEM's leader Mugino Shizuri have a sort of a master-servant relationship, with Frenda usually being scolded for her fits of unprofessionalism at work. Out of combat, she seems to enjoy talking about ordinary things girls her age would talk about; she also values her legs highly, saying that it is her pride as a woman. In battle, though, her moves can be difficult to read as her humorous remarks often serve as a diversion; this in turn, combined with her cunning style of combat, can prove to be a deadly combination. She is also somewhat vicious and possesses a blood-thirsty nature, indicating that she enjoys taking away the life of someone as if she was destined to end them. Frenda apparently has a very positive relationship with her younger sister, Fremea Seivelun, as Fremea moaned for Frenda knowing that she is dead. She has the habit of often using the term "Kekkyoku," which can be translated as "Basically" or "In the end" in her speech. Her younger sister also has a similar trait. Abilities Contradictory information is present between Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S and its supplementary material. She is listed, albeit discreetly, as a level 4 esper in an episode. However, in one of the DVD and Blu-ray booklet, her level and ability is not listed and she is spefically stated as "the only member of ITEM who fights without using an esper power." The manga and novels make no reference to her abilities at all. Other abilities She proves to be skilled in close combat and is proficient with using an array of concealed weapons. Explosives stuffed in dolls Upon her encounter with Mikoto, she makes use of electrical igniters and strips of a tape-like explosive to create fuses that can cut through various objects. She also connects fuses to dolls stuffed with explosives. In fact, this array of traps for Mikoto is a pre-planned trap Frenda set up throughout the facility, which transforms the area into a battlefield where she gains an upper hand almost at the first moment the fight begins. She normally uses remote-controlled bombs, but she chose to not prepare them against an electromaster like Mikoto in case they would be used against her. She is also somehow able to conceal missiles in her skirt, possesses a perfume bottle of a vaporous, breathable Academy City-made explosive known as Ignis, and has a hidden stiletto in her left shoe. Unfortunately, she is prone to losing her focus in battle when she has the advantage, and she even admits that she underestimated Mikoto when the Level 5 Electromaster uses her electricity against a powerful insulator of electricity, ceramic. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Military Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Legacy Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Relief Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer